Poison
by Felicia Vardya
Summary: Saint Seiya Lost Canvas. Manigoldo, Albafica. Le Cancer et le Poisson. D'autres personnages aussi. 4 parties. Ma vision du poison d'Albafica. Un peu de ma vision du Sanctuaire, une grande famille. C'est court très court.
1. Partie I  Mini Poisson et grand Crabe

Partie I - Mini Poisson et grand Crabe.

C'est Mani qui "parle" il est le personnage central, avec Albafica. Il y a bien sur El Cid, Shion, Sage. Hakurei aussi. Aspros et Deuteros aussi. Un peu de ma vision du Sanctuaire. Pour moi c'est une grande famille.

▬ _Disclaimer_ ;; Rien n'est a moi, sauf ma vision du poison  
>▬ <em>Couple<em> ;; Manigoldo/Albafica.  
>▬ <em>Rating<em> ;; tout public.

* * *

><p>Quand Manigoldo avait vu son petit frère pour la première fois il l'avait juste trouvé petit. Il avait 7 ans, deux ans que Sage l'avait adopté en quelque sorte, deux ans qu'il s'entrainait pour devenir le chevalier d'Or du Cancer.<p>

C'était juste son bout de chou de petit frère, trop petit. Et il s'était pris un coup de coude de son aîné de cinq ans, El Cid le Capricorne. Non Shion n'était pas petit.

Le Capricorne était sous le charme du mini Bélier en couche culotte.

Manigoldo avait rigolé. Aspros et Deuteros aussi. Tous les trois s'étaient récolter une claque sur la tête.

Le Capricorne passait tout son temps avec le mini Bélier. C'était mignon. Définitivement mignon. Ca faisait sourire Sage. Le vieux Gâteux savait pourquoi El Cid était comme ça. Mais il ne l'avait expliqué à personne.

5 ans plus tard le mini Bélier fut envoyé à Jamir. Il devait être entrainé et Hakurei était le mieux placé pour ça. Manigoldo lui venait de recevoir son armure, le jeune cancer était tout fier.

_Et puis il avait rencontré Albafica.__  
><em>_Un gamin de 7 ans, qu'un bronze avait trouvé._

Le centre de son univers était devenu Albafica. Il avait compris ce qu'El Cid avait ressenti en voyant Shion la première fois. Un amour total et absolu.

_Potentiel de chevalier d'Or._

Manigoldo avait été heureux, le gamin serait un de ses collègues dans quelques années.

_Signe. Poissons._

Et là son monde s'était écroulé. Poissons. Le dernier. Celui dont le sang était un poison.

Heureusement il s'était souvenu d'une chose que son père lui avait dite, le chevalier du Poisson n'était dangereux qu'à partir du moment où il enfilait son armure pour la première fois.

A partir de ce moment Manigoldo passa tous les moments où il n'avait rien à faire avec Albafica, observant son entrainement. Le temps avait passé, Albafica venait d'avoir 12 ans et le lendemain il porterait son armure pour la première fois. Manigoldo lui allait sur ses 17 ans.

« Dit Manigoldo. »

« Oui? »

« Demain j'aurais mon armure ... et tu ne pourras plus me toucher. J'aimerais que tu ... »

Le jeune adolescent rougit, il n'avait que 12 ans. Mais il aimait Manigoldo. Albafica baissa la tête, soudain timide.

« Embrasses-moi s'il te plait Mani. »

L'aîné sourit, prit le menton du jeune poisson d'une main et lui fit relever la tête, il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Tendrement. Il l'aimait son petit poisson, plus que tout. Il savait qu'il allait souffrir mais tant pis. Il l'aimait et c'était ce qui importait.


	2. Partie II Poison

Partie II - Poison.

Encore une fois c'est Mani qui "parle" ses pensées concernant le poison, sa rancœur. Comment il réagit a tout ça, son amour pour Albafica. Ses conneries. Tout. C'est Mani comme je l'imagine tout simplement. Partie écrite en premier, avant la partie I, oui je sais c'est bizarre.

▬ _Disclaimer_ ;; Rien n'est a moi, sauf ma vision du poison.  
>▬ <em>Couple<em> ;; Manigoldo/Albafica. Mention de Shion/El Cid.  
>▬ <em>Rating<em> ;; tout public.

* * *

><p>Manigoldo n'était pas vraiment l'archétype du chevalier allant sauvé la princesse en danger, ce rôle la il le laissait volontiers a Sisyphe ou El Cid. Il était à moitié fou, adorait son maître même si il le traitait gâteux, il adorait aussi Shion son petit frère. Il aimait beaucoup El Cid aussi ils étaient amis, bon un peu plus que simples amis, El Cid était son meilleur ami. Mais il aimait encore plus Albafica.<p>

Même si il était à moitié fou, il aimait Albafica. Il savait parfaitement qu'il allait mourir lors de la guerre qui approchait, comme le Poisson.

Il était fou et amoureux. Désespérément amoureux. Et il haïssait ce poison qui l'empêchait de toucher Albafica, de l'embrasser. Comme il enviait Shion et El Cid, son petit frère et son meilleur ami. Eux ils pouvaient se toucher et s'embrasser. Eux ils pouvaient montrer leur amour.

Il détestait ce poison de toute son âme.

Oh certes ils avaient quelques contact, mais toujours protéger par des vêtements. Jamais un simple contact de la main sur la joue du Poisson. Ça le frustrait. Et ça l'énervait.

Albafica l'aimait aussi. Et Albafica fermait les yeux concernant ce qu'il pouvait faire dans les rues mal fréquentée d'Athènes, avec ces hommes inconnus. Albafica fermait les yeux alors qu'il savait parfaitement.

Et Manigoldo s'en voulait. Il l'aimait son poisson, mais il le trompait. Parce qu'il ne supportait pas de ne pas pouvoir juste un peu le toucher. Il n'arrivait pas à le supporter. Il craquait parfois et partait a Athènes, des gens inconnus, il pouvait se laisser aller a ses pulsions sadiques.

Manigoldo se laissa tomber sur le lit d'Albafica, dans l'appartement du temple de ce dernier et se recroquevilla plus ou moins. Son poisson n'était pas la, Sage l'avait envoyé en mission qui devait durer quelques jours. Et il était seul. Seul dans le lit de son poisson avec son odeur, c'était presque comme s'il était la.

« Albafica. » Marmonna le cancer en sombrant dans le sommeil.

Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir l'embrasser au moins une fois sans un rempart de tissus. N'importe quoi. Après tout il était damné alors il pouvait bien donner n'importe quoi.


	3. Partie III Découverte

Partie III - Découverte.

Découverte c'est une solution. Ça commence dans les archives du palais du Pope avec El Cid, Shion et Sage. Découverte c'est ma solution. Ma vision du poison encore et toujours. Ça c'est la seule chose qui m'appartient et si jamais quelqu'un a envie d'utilisé mon idée qu'il me prévienne avant, je serais vraiment énervée de découvrir une fic avec cette même idée sans qu'on dise d'où elle vient. Au passage cette partie a été écrite en Aout 2011 et postée en premier lieu sur mon LJ.

▬ _Disclaimer_ ;; Rien n'est a moi, sauf ma vision du poison.  
>▬ <em>Couple<em> ;; Manigoldo/Albafica. El Cid/Shion.  
>▬ <em>Rating<em> ;; tout public.

* * *

><p><em>Le chevalier des Poissons n'est réellement dangereux pour les autres chevaliers ou assimilé a des chevaliers que lorsqu'il porte son armure.<br>Pour les humains sans cosmos il est toujours dangereux.  
>Néanmoins, le chevalier des Poissons possède un antidote à son poison, il y est bien entendu immunisé dès son plus jeune âge.<br>Si le chevalier des Poissons a un apprenti, le dit apprenti est aussi immunisé par rapport au poison et n'est affecté par aucunes des roses, sauf la blanche._

_Tiré du livre des Atlantes._

Sage tendis le livre a son fils qui cherchait avec lui dans les archives du palais du Pope, la solution ils l'avaient finalement trouvée. Six ans qu'Albafica et Manigoldo s'étaient embrassé pour la première et seule fois. Six ans qu'ils n'avaient plus eu aucun contact.

Shion leva les yeux du livre, vers son père après avoir lus la page entière concernant les chevaliers des poissons.

« Si on avait retrouvé ça avant. » Soupira-t-il.

El Cid se colla au dos de Shion et le serra contre lui. Il avait 28 ans oui, Shion n'avait que 16 ans, mais ils avaient l'accord de Sage. Accord qui était comme une bénédiction. Ancien Atlante, Grand Pope et père de Shion. Si il avait refusé, ils auraient été contraint de se séparer. Le Capricorne secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à eux.

« Ils vont être heureux de cette nouvelle. »

Sage hocha la tête et confia le livre à Shion pour qu'il aille le montrer à Mani et Albafica.

La main d'El Cid dans la sienne et le livre dans l'autre Shion dévala le grand escalier jusqu'à chez Albafica, ou il était sûr de trouver ce dernier et son grand frère.

« Mani, Alba! On a quelque chose pour vous! » Cria t'il en entrant.

Se fichant de déranger le couple Shion donna le livre a Albafica, poussant El Cid sur un fauteuil il s'installa sur les genoux de son compagnon pendant qu'Albafica lisait et que Manigoldo lisait par-dessus l'épaule de son poisson.

Mani leva les yeux du bouquin et fixa Shion et El Cid, son air n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il montrait a tout le monde. Pour tout le monde Manigoldo était un fou, un gamin, quelqu'un d'immature et un tueur à ses heures, mais un fou. Sauf pour ceux qui le connaissaient bien. Mani avait l'air sérieux alors qu'il le fixait.

« C'est vrai? Vous en êtes sur? »

« Oui Mani' c'est les archives des atlantes alors oui c'est tout à fait sûr. »

Shion se leva et prit le livre des mains tremblante d'Albafica, puis il attrapa la main d'El Cid et l'entraina hors de l'appartement du poisson. Il fallait les laisser à deux.


	4. Partie IV La Rose et la Mort

Partie IV - La Rose et a Mort.

C'est la fin. La fin de cette histoire. Oui c'est juste la fin. Tout mignon tout doux, ça a pourtant fait pleurer quelqu'un que je connais, bref. La fin. Voila. C'est tout ce que j'ai a dire.

▬ _Disclaimer_ ;; Rien n'est a moi, sauf ma vision du poison.  
>▬ <em>Couple<em> ;; Manigoldo/Albafica.  
>▬ <em>Rating<em> ;; tout public.

* * *

><p>« J'ai peur. »<p>

Mani s'assit a coter d'Albafica et le fit venir contre lui en faisant attention à ne pas toucher sa peau.

« Si les atlantes l'ont écrit je suis sûr que c'est vrai. Ils ne mentiraient pas à ce sujet. »

« J'ai peur de t'empoisonné quand même. »

« Mourir à cause de ton poison ... il n'y a pas plus belle mort. » Souffla le cancer. « Alba' laisse-moi t'embrasser. »

Il ne s'amusait pas pour une fois, il était sérieux, très sérieux. C'était rare, mais ça lui arrivait et cette fois il ne voulait pas s'amusé. Albafica se mordit la lèvre, son compagnon était sérieux et il avait peur, le poisson baissa les yeux.

« D'accord. » Souffla-t-il d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Mani lui sourit et posa doucement une main sur la joue de son poisson. Rien. Il ne se passa rien. Albafica ne reculait pas, laissant le plus vieux approcher. Lorsque Mani posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Albafica ce dernier se laissa faire. Le cancer l'embrassa avec tendresse, lui montrant que les atlantes avaient raison.

Albafica enroula ses bras autour du cou de Mani, il l'aimait, c'était pour ça qu'il avait fermé les yeux quand Mani n'avait pas pu retenir ses pulsions.

« Tu vois qu'ils ont raison. » Sourit le cancer en posant son front contre celui de son poisson.

« Oui je vois. » Il sourit aussi.

Mani attira Albafica sur ses genoux, passant ses bras autour de la taille du poisson.

« Je t'aime Alba. »

« Je t'aime aussi Mani. »

Incapable de résister Mani embrassa encore Albafica, ça lui avait manqué depuis leur tout premier baisé six ans plus tôt. Maintenant il pouvait le toucher. Ils avaient des années de câlins et plus encore à rattraper.

Les yeux fermés, le front poser sur l'épaule dénudée d'Albafica, Manigoldo souriait, il était heureux comme un gosse qui vient d'avoir le plus beau des cadeaux, et assurément il l'avait eu ce cadeau.

Ils étaient juste installés sur le canapé de l'appartement. Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard ils iraient dans la chambre du maître des lieux, mais ceci est une autre histoire qui ne sera pas racontée.


End file.
